


To Break A Vessel

by PureBabyVessel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: At the same time, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hollow is non-binary but has a vagina, Infection, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, NSFW, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ah I cant believe I wrote this, but I also can’t believe y’all haven’t wrote this either, first work in gods knows how long and it’s porn, get it together, porn with little plot, technically, the radiance is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureBabyVessel/pseuds/PureBabyVessel
Summary: !!!!!!!!THIS IS A RAPE FIC, DON’T TRIGGER YOURSELF OR IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT DON’T READ!!!!!!The hollow knight won’t break, so The Radiance tries something new.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Radiance
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	To Break A Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry guys, first work after forever goes by and it’s a porn fic. I have nothing to say for myself. 
> 
> I’m honestly surprised this hasn’t been done before. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy

It had been a while since the hollow knight had last had contact with anyone. A very long time. The sealing had gone smoothly, and The Radiance was not happy to awaken trapped in a spawn of wrym’s mind. 

She took the anger out on the only thing she could, the vessel that The Pale Wyrm so gracefully provided her with. The foolish plan the king had put together would had failed even if the hollow knight was truly pure. She could take the minds of beasts with no will, if not take them over easier then ones with will as she didn’t have a need to break the bugs will down to accept her control.

Too bad for the Wrym, even if he did know this fact, it wouldn’t change the fact that she now had a being to dig her claws into and break down for her own use.

It had been a long while of her turning the knight’s feelings against them, twisting memories into weaknesses. Making them forget and then remember and then forget again over and over and over again. 

They never broke completely, but the Goddess Of Light could taste how close she was to being able to use the knights body as her own. Sadly nothing she did moved them along in this process anymore, She was starting to think they were ignoring her.

So that is how she got here, closing into the hollow knights location in their own mind. She could only smirk internally about the damage they have done to this poor being and how much more she had coming for them.

She just needed to break them down, and she had the perfect plan.

—————  
The knight was sitting, motionless with crosses legs in the middle of a room. Their safe space in the nightmare that their dream realm had become. The one area that the moth Goddess had not touched.

It was a genuine surprise when they saw said Goddess materialize in front of them, but they kept their expression neutral and empty. This only seemed to amuse the Radiance as a cruel chuckle left her.

“Still playing your little game?~ Its no matter, you won’t be for long~”

The knight didn’t like how she said that or the feeling she gave them. She didn’t seem angry with them, but their mind still screamed at them to run away.

They stayed still like a good obedient vessel. They didn’t even react.

“Well then~ If you are truly empty then I guess you won’t mind if I come closer would you?”

No response.

The Radiance only grinned more as she took a step forward, which elicited nothing from the vessel except a bit of sudden tensing up from her words and actions.

Her touches started off gentle, soft claws running up their mask the between the horn. This made the vessel tense more, then they subconsciously pressed into the hand just the smallest bit,”Oh you poor thing~ You never got shown love did you?~” she placed her hand on one side of the vessels face and nuzzled into the other,”It’s okay my dear~ I’m here now~”

These soft gestures only served to relax the hollow knight for what comes next. The Goddess’s claws traced down their cheek down to their chest then father down to their stomach. She didn’t stop there and kept going, causing her victim to tense up completely again. She tsked as they did so, giving up on being patient.

Ropes of blinding light wrapped around the knights limbs. They noticed a moment too late what She was doing. 

Next thing they knew, they were suspended in the air, legs and arms spread, and their cloak hitched up by another rope. They were panicking now, struggling against the indestructible ropes. 

“You won’t get far dear vessel, those aren’t going to break unless I let you break them.” The Radiance took steps around the suspended vessel, who stilled and looked to her.

“You do notice your father gave you to ME. Gave you to me so you’re MINE now. MINE to do whatever I want to do!” She approaches their front and felt their crotch for a subtle slit in their carapace. The knight’s eyes seemed to widen at the feeling of someone playing with them down their. It felt strange...

Their thoughts got cut off by their head being thrown back, their back arching against their bounds, and a sharp acute pain radiating down below, where the Goddess had shoved two claws into their slit. Their walls were fluttering against the painful intrusion, trying to expel them. 

“Oh would you look at that~ So beautiful~ “ Her claws pushed in deeper and the hollow knight had wished they could scream from the torment. They felt their walls pry apart with the insistence of the solid claws entering their insides.

They shook their head from side to side. Nonononono they didn’t want this, they wished they could beg their captor to stop and let them go. 

The Radiance would have ignored these pleas anyways even if they could. She hooked her claws deep inside Her vessel before pulling her two claws out. She smirked at what she saw,”Look at how wet you are~ You love any attention anyone gives you, don’t you? Even from me~”

Void leaked down the vessels eyes at her taunts. They shook their head and The Radiance let out a wicked laugh at that, shoving her claws back into their slit, adding a new claw into the mix as well.

The failed vessel only seemed to cry more as their back arched again. They seemed to slowly be struggling less and less against her as she thrusted her claws in and out of their slit. 

Soon enough, The Radiance had the vessel right where she wanted them to be. She continued her fast and punishing speed in which her claws pistons in and out of the vessel’s abused slit. Her claws and their thighs were coated in a clear black slick from their numerous orgasms, their head hanging in embarrassment.

“Look at the mess you’ve made~ You’re so beautiful like this~ At my mercy, following my commands~” The Light Goddess shuttered as she breathed in,”Shattered so completely and all mine to defile!~” An infection filled tendril curled around one of their bound legs, poking at their slit. 

A high pitched whimper came from them before they were silenced by the tendril filling them completely. It knocked the breath from their lungs as it was too big for their body, too big for the very little prep the Goddess gave. Yet their body reacted, clenching down on the tendril with their head tipping back with a muted moan.

The Goddess moved so she was resting her chin on their shoulder. A dark laugh escaped her at the vessel’s fucked out look,”Doesn’t that feel good?~ It does for me~ You’re so good~ Such a good vessel~ You fought so hard, but you don’t have to~ Just give into me~”

The knight let their head fall back onto the Goddess as the tendril pulsed in them as well as swiping over their prostrate. They clenched up harshly, feeling warmth fill their abdomen. Dark slick and infection coated their thighs as their entire body went limp against the Goddess. The tendril was removed and the mixture dripped from them. 

They had gave in to the Goddess at last, their will shattered.


End file.
